


"Oz, The Great And Powerful"

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Humor....Maybe?, Implied Relationships, Multiple Chapters To Come, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), References to Books, references to movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Gregg gets into some legal trouble, and it falls onto Mae to solve his problems (as per usual)Yeah, the title is a reference to the Wizard of Oz and it's prequel film, I don't own any of those things...(I reiterate this point in the pre story notes)





	"Oz, The Great And Powerful"

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I wanted to clear up
> 
> 1\. Yeah I don't feature Mae and Bea as a couple, but they are canonically very good pals, so I kept that bit in.
> 
> 2\. I brought some OCs into the mix for creativity purposes and all that, but this will be the only fic they will probably appear in (unless you all want em to make returns later down the line)
> 
> 3\. I don't own any copyrights related to the Wizard of Oz and I would never pretend to, but I thought it was cool analogy for a guy named Oswald.
> 
> 4\. This story will be a real doozy for me to write, so don't expect frequent updates

Oz, The Great And Powerful

The time after that...night in the woods (no fucks given) has been a blank slate for Mae. While yeah...she does have a pretty smoking bear girlfriend (Bear...hamster? Eh it matters not) and...whatever Gregg is..but that's her lot. Aiden having left town for work reasons, leaving nothing but a lot of paperwork behind, Mae felt kind of a mix of bored and tired...bired. According to gossip from her "friends" (E.G Bombshells friends), his replacement is a real workaholic type, so he was out of the question as a possible friend. At the best of her knowledge, Gregg had a few more months of work at least until he could afford to move, despite her best efforts to make him stay, so he's here for the time being, and apparently he needed her help with something "serious", which doesn't mean much most of the time for him.

"So...Gregg, you need my help?" Mae sardonically answers the phone, with a "hmm" added in for extra umph.

"YEAH...LIKE...TONS" side note for those unaware, Gregg is pretty vocal...to put it bluntly.

"With...?"

"crimes..."

"Pardon?"

"I uh...smashed up a bunch of those lights across the town...aaaand that Oswald guy who replaced Aiden...he's kind of caught on..."

"Caught on how?"

"He's like...right outside the snack falcon, waiting for me to leave, I heard him talk on his radio!"

"Ugh...I'll be right over dude...want me to get Bea too?"

"Uh..sure, this Oswald dude is kinda creepin' me out..."

In as quick as Mae could muster herself to go, she arrived at the Snack Falcon, and caught the eye of a grizzly looking reptile...thing in a trench coat. She tried dodging him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and glared at her intently before opening his long snout-shaped mouth.

"Kid...you know who's in there?" His voice raspy as fuck...to a nails-on-chalkboard extreme.

"Yeah, a REAL menace to society, right?"  
"No he owes several fines to your local department...and MY department sent me in to collect!"

"Really...ya don't say? Why did he call me saying you were creeping him out?"

"I dunno...he's being hurling remarks out of a window this entire time..."

"Why don't you just go in and...beat him up or something?"

"One of your local officers tried to enter the premises, and was met with force via a plastic fork and knife..we are currently waiting for the go ahead to detain him for assault, but central is taking their merry time as usual..."

"Well shit..."

"Shit is right..." he nods in a sardonic manner fitting of a Dick Tracy-esque drama show character, which doesn't exactly help.

Mae steps back and sits next to Oswald

"Hey man...is there like....any way he can be given a pass, just between you an..."

Before she can continue, an armored officer walks up and addresses Oswald as "Oz", and says they have the emergency exits surrounded now, before discharging himself and running to join his "squad".

"Uh...Oz?"

Oswald sighs, then puts his pistol in its holster.

"Yeah...it's an allusion to Oz, the great and powerful...y know...the wizard?"

"Why is THAT your call sign or whatever?"

"It's a term of endearment sorta...im Chief Investigator of Police down west...or CIP...and my boys in the department call me The Wizard Of Oz...since people suspect I hold great power, but I'm really just a worn out shell on the inside...they recently started just calling me Oz...I think it fits..." he scoffs, then takes a knee.

"Oh...uh...anyways, is there a way you can let his...transgressions pass, like a real dude-bro?"

"Well, I can't believe I'm admitting this...but I'm in over my head..."

"Oookay?"

"I don't think I'm qualified to deal with this stuff...ever since that cult showed up and vanished...things have been going mad all over the coastline..hence why I'm here..i brought in my friend...this really solid ex-mili guy named Bailen...he's a bit dumb...but...fuck, I just need help getting this all sorted.."

"What needs sorting, I can sort shit real good n' stuff!" Mae flails her arms comically while making a unusually happy face.

"Well, I don't think central would be very positive if I got a civilian involved in this mess..."

"Isn't your friend a "civilian"?"

"...it's a long story, kid...and not an interesting one..."

There's an uncomfortable silence for about two minutes, then Gregg screams something a lot like "Viva la revolution!", and Mae groans in pure awkward pain. Oswald dusts off his hat whilst nearly nodding off.

"Tell ya what kid...if you help me with...this mess...I'll tell the boys to back off, but you got until the big guy on my two-way gives me the go ahead, which could be any minute...but in all honesty I might not live to see the day..."

He laughs

Mae doesn't find it so funny, but she has to keep Gregg from getting arrested...again, since what else are friends for?


End file.
